Currently, two-way satellite data communication between an aircraft and satellites uses an antenna system communicating with one particular satellite in both transmit and receive directions. Typically, antenna systems configured for two-way communication have limited bandwidth requiring that antennas be physically larger than most small- and mid-sized aircraft can accommodate. Furthermore, even larger-sized aircraft, which can accommodate such antennas configured for two-way communication, suffer from the effects of significant drag (and consequently, higher fuel consumption rates) on the aircraft.
Therefore, it would be advantageous if a smaller antenna system existed which would provide at least a relatively high bandwidth, which would be suitable to be equipped upon small- to mid-sized aircraft as well as larger aircraft, and which would improve fuel consumption.